moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
SI:7
SI:7 (aka Stormwind Intelligence Division Seven) is a covert Alliance organization based in Stormwind City at the Outside SI:7 Headquarters. However, even though they are based in Stormwind they are primarily tasked with field operations. It is common to see officers and higher ranked operatives in SI:7, but common ranked members are rarely sighted unless they have ceased their active service in the field. The members of SI:7 specialize in special operations, espionage, assassination and stealth tactics. After being well trained and classified in the organization under a specialization, a member is usually deployed to the current conflict- be faction or otherwise. = History = ---- Pathonia Shaw and the Stormwind Assassins Pathonia Shaw, the grandmother of the present day Spymaster of SI:7- Mathias Shaw, was the founder and leader of the association called the Stormwind Assassins years before the Dark Portal first opened. She was held in the Stormwind Stockades for thievery when she was approached by a man by the name of Erwill Youngton who offered her clemency if she agreed to form a society to take care of the Alliance’s dirty work quickly and cleanly. The first recruits of the association were her fellow thieves that were brought into the ‘family’ and built a small force to serve the Alliance. One of her first recruits was Waltion Freemore, who served as her right-hand man and lover for over thirty years through all types of wars and conflicts. Many of the rules set forth by Pathonia still resonate in SI:7 today, such as the importance of secrecy in assassinations and thievery, utmost attention in investigation and betrayal was incomprehensible. Find more in (Rules). After the death of her daughter and Mathias Shaw’s mother she brought up the young child from infancy, training his dexterity, skills and intelligence to be a worthy predecessor for the Assassins. She enforced the ideology to know the difference to do what was right, doing what was necessary- and how they might not always mix. Pathonia retired about ten years before the events of The Third War, handing the reins of the Assassins over to Mathias Shaw on his thirtieth birthday. The Fingers The organization of the Stormwind Assassins was entirely organized by a view of a hand grasped around a knife, giving the organization five different branches. This isn’t so prevalent in today’s SI:7 but many members continue to be organized with or without their knowledge in the old system. * The Leadership makes up the thumb, dealing with management, training, reports and salaries. Exact numbers vary from anywhere between thirty and one-hundred members are in this branch. Some agents of this branch are known to the public as SI:7 leadership, only because of certain public affairs and councils. * The first finger is the highest level an active assassin can reach before leaving the life behind to become a leader in the Thumb. This branch is dedicated to assassination, from corrupt priests or political leaders to rival military heads. There is anywhere from five-hundred to two-thousand members are in this branch. * The second finger is dedicated to acquisitions of material that had already been stolen (and would be returned to its rightful owner) or to steal items of particular power to for the Alliance from individuals that couldn’t be outright killed. Like the first finger, anywhere from five-hundred to two-thousand members are in this branch. * The third finger excels in espionage, working with the first and second finger to gather information, read and remember scrolls or documents without having to steal them, as well as serving as diversions and lookouts for other Agents to do their jobs. There is anywhere from seven-hundred to three-thousand members in this branch. * The fourth finger makes up the lowest level of over three-thousand and counting members. They are jack of all trades types of people, who commonly handle burial of victims, body hiding, and alibi-establishing. Their main focus is to ensure that nobody can identify an SI:7 Agent. They are also in charge of recruitment. Being the bottom of the barrel, they must work their way up regardless of their history as accomplished thieves or assassins- and given a majority of the dirty work to do. Mathais Shaw and SI:7 Raised from his grandmother since he was four years old, he was often given a plain and blunt view of the world. Trained from a young age, he was indicated into the Stormwind Assassins at age ten. This assisted his leadership ability as he climbed the ranks, allowing him to connect with recruits and the intimacy of each level. Once his grandmother passed him the reins of the Stormwind Assassins, he attempted to make improvements and changes but otherwise settled that the organization was flawless and he simply ran the well-oiled machine. He has since integrated the organization and his style of leadership in SI:7, the formal Alliance organization that operates in the same vein as The Stormwind Assassins. The organization’s membership has skyrocketed under the leadership of Mathias Shaw, and many citizens of the Alliance sought out recruitment into the ranks of the agency. = Ideology and Worldwide Mission: What is Necessary = ---- The mission of SI:7 is to plan and operate special services including; secret intelligence, research, analysis, and morale and physical subversion. This lowers any enemy of the Alliance’s will and capacity to resist, carried on by the support of military operations in the effort of a conflict. The primary objective of SI:7 will always be to do whatever is necessary to achieve victory for the Alliance. The oath of an SI:7 Agent is unknown to the outside world, and it is ever changing and fluctuating depending on the officer the oath giver is swearing to. But the main principles are always the same: * Humble thyself in secrecy – You should not seek glory, pride or power of anyone but the shadows around you, least lead thyself into foolhardy despair. * Understand the secrecy – The effect of your accomplishments and achievements of your success will not be remembered by the public. Your name will not be scribed in the history books. But with pride you will die if you must knowing that you made the world a better place for the Alliance. * Shadows Protect – With all of your willpower and ability you will protect the secrets of the Alliance and SI:7 to your dying breath. With the utmost of your abilities you will train and fight for the King without question or hesitation. If revealed and captured, SI:7 will not protect you. = Modernization and Shift = ---- More modern practices have taken place in the past few years due to shifts in SI:7 Leadership and policy. One example of these shifts in policy include a law submitted by Field Marshal Ravenwing, SI:7’s Head Tactician, regarding fair and lawful treatment of prisoners of war. Many Agents as of late are being exposed to the public eye, flaunting their status, and wearing the badge of an SI:7 Agent proudly inside Alliance territories. Such names have been documented and made open to the public with many of their names resembling their birth name. Since there has been no reprimand for such public flaunting of status, it has become commonplace throughout the ranks. Awards and recognition has shifted from being awarded between peers in the organization only, to being on public record within the Alliance military and otherwise. Many SI:7 Agents do not condone such recognition, pride, and bureaucracy as it goes against the original foundation of SI:7 of working in the shadows without public notice or pride. Many SI:7 Agents come out as public, even the lower ranking, in order to hold positions in bureaucratic offices such as in Stormwind Law, The House of Nobles, and other similar boards or meetings. Recently, less and less laws are being authorized to be broken in order to better the Alliance. Corruption within Stormwind is not being actively pursued, less focus is going into the warfronts, and even some rumors have surfaced on SI:7 being infiltrated by potential adversaries. = Recruitment and Training = ---- Recruitment * Procured; through military service and recommendation by other branches. * Reached out by recruiter; either for exceptional criminal activity, fame or infamy. * Referred and sponsored; by another SI:7 agent or a known official. * Application; A qualifications questionnaire is submitted to the SI:7 Headquarters or an interview is conducted at HQ. Requirements * Intelligence, courage and natural resourcefulness. Stamina and willpower to live and move in enemy territory, undetected. * Personal integrity. * Strong communication skills. * Ability to work as a team and independently. * Flexibility, adaptability and commitment to the mission of SI:7 and the Alliance as a whole. * Special Operations or combat experience. Leadership experience preferred but optional. * Willingness to serve in hazardous environments far from home with little notice of deployment. Initiation and process Once an agent has been selected, they go through an extensive clearance process. Some members of SI:7 prefer the potential agent submit documentation of integrity, loyalty, honesty and reliability to the Alliance. A more fool-proof way is the use of a trusted priest, allowing the potential recruit to be assessed for lies as they are asked questions. Next, they are assessed on their capabilities. A series of physical and psychological tests are administered to the individual in order to determine how much training they must undergo. If a potential agent is unable to perform well on the tests, they must undergo full initiation. The training process is not available to the public, but it is known that potential agents are deployed to a training ground where they are extensively tested and trained to be proficient in the employment of weapons, explosives, combat, apprehension avoidance, air operations, water operations, survival, tracking and many more. Career Training Because of the hazardous nature and specialized technical requirements of an Agent of SI:7, it is important that every individual in the organization receive thorough training throughout their career. All operatives are trained initially in planning, servicing and teamwork as basic school courses. Further instruction is given in secret intelligence, morale operations and special operations. For a specific task or mission members are often trained in extensive detail- concluding with a final brief just before the final execution of a task. Training of an SI:7 Field Agent can be boiled down to three simple objectives. Operations, Sabotage and Morale. Operations: The Agent must be able to assume perfect cover and concealment in any terrain or territory. They must know how to employ underground methods of communication without undue risk to themselves or others. They must know how to recruit, incite, train and direct operations of other agents, saboteurs, resistance groups and other military members. Sabotage: The Agent must be skilled in sabotage by resistance or by destruction or against personnel, or by coup de main projects. They should be able to reach their objective, per form the act of sabotage efficiently, and either avoid detection or effect an escape. They should be able to incite, organize, train and lead sabotage groups. Morale: The maintenance of high morale is the reasonability of all Agents, and more importantly their commanders, because of the hazardous lonely work of SI:7 Agents. From the time a recruit reports for duty until his service is at an end, building and holding his morale is an essential training objective for all members of the organization. Officers and leadership must be personally well acquainted with each Agent in their units. = Rules = ---- Pathonia Shaw specifically gave outlines for her Assassins that none should steal from the hand that feeds them. If an Agent of SI:7 cannot accept a steady salary on top of being able to do what they do, then they are no fit for the organization. Members of SI:7 are all subject to the Code of Military Justice set forth for all officer and enlisted members of the Alliance Military. The only exception to this is when they are authorized to commit certain crimes once sanctioned by SI:7 Leadership. Another important rule is that SI:7 must cooperate with domestic militaries and guards, allied armies and companies, as well as other internal branches of SI:7 and third party agencies. Punishment Conflict within the ranks of any organization is normal. In SI:7, these are typically handled by an internal affair officer until the disagreement is settled. However, if a member of SI:7 is found leaking information, or other treasonous activity, they will be subjected to imprisonment, court martial and possibly death. If a member of SI:7 is found compromising themselves or the mission by acting rashly, they could be abandoned by SI:7 and the Crown. If captured by the enemy, and with authorization by SI:7 Leadership, the Alliance would deny involvement with said individual. If captured by domestic authorities, they would be turned over to the Stormwind Guard for imprisonment and due process without the benefits of protection from SI:7. Most of the time, Agents of SI:7 are subject to the regular process of Stormwind Law when evidence is found convicting them of an unsanctioned crime. = Tactics = ---- Infiltration SI:7 practices infiltration in entities both foreign and domestic. With a local commander’s authorization, they are able to meld with the common soldiers, usually posing as an archer, warrior and sometimes even a wizard. Their real reason for being deployed to the area will remain secret to only them, the leader of the regiment, and SI:7. In order to ensure the organization is all knowing and ever-ready for a threat, many agents are placed or recruited into various guilds and companies. They will participate in their activities, be it legal or otherwise, and report any conditions to SI:7. The agency will do their best to hide the identity of their ‘moles’. Infiltration into enemy companies and even the Horde is also a common practice. The second in command of SI:7, Reznik the Shiv, is able to infiltrate goblin communities with little effort due to his race. It is rumored that SI:7 associates range from all the races of the Horde, and even some are indicted into the organization. Deception is a highly enforced training point in SI:7, with random ‘inspections’ being commonplace. Such inspections require Agents to provide a convincing alias to the inspector, usually at extremely short notice. Blending in with the local populace of a region, or learning a second language to the point of mastery, is imperative for maintaining a disguise. Sabotage Sabotage is an overarching definition for various activities that would cause destruction of enemy assets and overall cause the steady downfall of an adversary in morale and personnel. There are four major types of Sabotage that SI:7 enforces. Industrial sabotage; involves attacks on natural resources- mines, Azerite, water supplies- attacks on processing and handling facilities- refineries, smelters, factories, warehouses- attacks on public utilities- electric, communication, transportation systems- and attacks on essential supplies - foods and medicines. Physical attacks on management and labor personnel are part of industrial sabotage. Military sabotage; involves attacks on communication lines, supplies, installations, equipment, material and personnel. Included are roads, waterways and their equipment. Food, water, arms, ammunition, medical and other supplies are also included. Key personnel, staff, sentries, outposts, bridge and other guards are also part of military sabotage. Political and Public sabotage; involves physical harassment of political and administrative leaders, physical interference with their effectiveness, demoralization or terrorization of the population and physical attacks on collaborationists. Sabotage by Resistance; physical resistance by incited riots and mobs are best conducted by native resistance groups. SI:7 will support, supply and lead such resistance groups when necessary or capable. Unorthodox/Outlawed Tactics Dark Magic – SI:7 or its detachments have been known to use a target’s blood to either track or curse targets. Biological Warfare – SI:7 or its detachments have been known to poison food or water supplies rather than outright destroying them. They have also purposefully spread disease on a local population in order to thin numbers and lower enemy morale. Economic Warfare – SI:7 or its detachments have been known to flood the market, either Alliance or Horde, with a particular resource or item. Sometimes the object is falsified, in order to drive price down to the point of crashing. Black Market Operations – SI:7 or its detachments have been known to contact black market dealers in order to have ‘off the radar’ arms and mutations supplied to the Alliance or rebelling individuals of a third party. Sometimes SI:7 or its detachments have sold arms and munitions to the Black Market for funding for their activities. It is unknown if SI:7 or its detachments take part in any of these activities today, but it is unlikely. = Public Opinion / Knowledge = ---- King of Stormwind Anduin (and the Church) believe that it is unfortunate that they must exist as an organization, but understood the necessity of their work. They mourns for the names of those who would be lost to time, but do not condone assassination. They choose to look the other way. The King is one of the few who is able to view the entirety of SI:7’s operations. Populace of Stormwind Well aware of SI:7’s existence and has taken their reputation to the extreme; glamorous fighters that are too talented to serve in the army. Civilians believe that SI:7 agents are stealthy people who work by the night, who has done only the most fantastic or horrifying things in the name of the Alliance. Some children or even wealthy types have become thieves in the hope that they would be approached by a recruiter. Enemies of the Alliance SI:7 has a varying reputation with enemies of the Alliance. Due to lackluster or embarrassing operations, some think that their skills have been on the downfall in more recent years. However, SI:7 has turned such doubts to their advantage, and infiltrated many cities and camps in the Horde territories. Smarter enemies of the Alliance fear to gain too much infamy against their foes- or else they’d find themselves dead. = Notable Public Operatives = ---- Lore Operatives The organization is currently run by Master Mathias Shaw, a spymaster of the Alliance. Shaw's second-in-command is the Goblin operative named Renzik, commonly referred to as 'The Shiv'. (WIP) Senior Agents The SI:7 is composed of a structure of seniority with agents below Shaw and Renzik whom greatly assist in the operation and leadership of the organization despite not being specifically public in regards to their status within SI:7. Below are many of which: * Field Marshal Vincent Ravenwing is currently the Head Tactician of SI:7, and a public officer. He has been approved to bring members into SI:7 in the presence of Mathias Shaw, approve of deployments and missions, and make general approvals and decisions for SI:7, such as showing support for an organization or moving agents outside the city. His designation is 003. * Agent Andorizian Nightgale is usually regarded as Field Marshal Ravenwing's second-in-command. Agent Nightgale currently serves as the Head of Operations of SI:7. His designation is 003. * Commander Damian Blackbourne is a senior agent of SI:7. He often serves as the Officer on Duty (OoD) in the tower of the building when he is present. The Commander's role is primarily handling post mission debriefs, sending agents to roles inside and outside the city, finances, as well as taking the roll as a strike team leader when deployed. His designation is 005. * Commander Jackson Amadatha is a senior operative, handling many SI:7 agents and operations; additionally, he directly commands the agents who work under the first regiment of the prestigious 7th Legion. His designation is 014. * Commander Alexander Marogos is a senior SI:7 operative and works in operations as well as handling agents. Agent Marogos is known for his nickname of 'Talon', a nickname many of his comrades refer to him as. His designation is 004. Other Notable Agents * Agent Owynn Graddock is a dwarf that was handpicked by Mathias Shaw, prior to the cataclysm, to lead a strike team into Ironforge to liberate the city by assassinating Moria Thaurissan. The mission's events are unknown, but the result left Moria alive. * Agent Amber Kearnen was a human that has served as a ground operative in the areas of Westfall, Jade Forest, the Siege of Orgrimmar, Draenor, and the Broken Isles. She was known for her excellent marksmanship and leadership skills, and has commonly interacted with adventurers in their travels. However, after Master Shaw's abduction proceeding a preliminary scouting mission on the Broken Isles and subsequent imitation by a dreadlord, the dreadlord, disguised as Mathias, ordered a pirate organization to assassinate her. Various other members of SI:7 are kept off public record, stay in hiding, or are currently deployed. The members above are approved to be "public" officers and leaders of SI:7, though this does not mean they are all necessarily well-known to the general public. = Known Cells = ---- Active Branches / Detachments Westridge Cell * Leader: Spymaster Codename 'Keeper' * Status: Active The Westridge Cell of SI:7 is the group of Agents under Spymaster designation 'Keeper', these Agents hail from the First Regiment of the Elwynn Brigade under Lord-Marshal Maxen Montclair. Stormblade Detachment * Leader: Commander Jackson Amadatha * Status: Active The Stormblade Detachment of SI:7 is a group of operatives underneath the Alliance Regiment known as The Stormblade Regiment. Operatives are sworn to secrecy and only high-ranking officers and those within SI:7 know whom they are; from the outside, they are soldiers of the regiment. SI:7 Project * Leader: Field Marshal Vincent Ravenwing * Active The more modernized branch composed of a majority of active SI:7 Agents, led by Field Marshal Vincent Ravenwing as the head tactician and Commander Alexander Marogos as the head of operations. The members of the ranks are numbered as a call sign, and further categorized by their level of seniority as an Agent. Despite being the largest branch, their missions mainly operate in small cells of five or so Agents. This branch prides itself on insignias, markings and decorations of awards and service history. Some members from the lowest rank to the highest rank are known to the public. Many of their members hold positions in the Stormwind House of Nobles or foreign militaries, some create laws, or even form boards to decorate members of the Alliance military with further awards. Subversion Consortium Affiliates * Leader: Unknown * Active The Subversion Consortium is a rumor of SI:7 agents, or people with similar skills, that continue to follow the old practices of the Stormwind Assassins. They perform more questionable acts of torture that are not permitted in today’s SI:7, or at the very least frowned upon in the echelons of SI:7. Some of these things include; Inciting riots against political opponents, blackmailing corrupt nobles, spreading rumors, kidnapping, torture, ransom, framing and of course assassination are just a few of the rumored operations of the Consortium. The number of members in their ranks is unknown, but they continue to operate in the shadows to this day- never giving away or taking responsibility for their actions. Former Division Eighty Four * Leader: Agent Thorgin Steelbreaker * Status: Disbanded Division Eighty Four was a Division of SI:7 known to conduct an amount of operations directly behind Enemy lines; lead by Agent Steelbreaker. They reportedly ended up disbanding at some point. Section C * Leader: Director Ramon Elrid * Status: Inactive; status unknown Section C, commonly known as "Section C: Blackblood" under SI:7 is a Section of SI:7 whom have conducted numerous covert operations. They are lead by Director Ramon Elrid; though they haven't reportedly had any activity, and have since been considered inactive. = Declassified Operations = ---- Broken Shore The events of the Broken Shore was one of the most, if not the most, devastating event that ever put SI:7 in negative light. According to declassified information, SI:7 was one of the first groups on the Broken Shore prior to the invasion on (Date). It was clear from initial surveillance and intelligence that a full scale invasion of the Broken Shore would result in innumerable casualties and inevitable defeat. The Burning Legion, specifically the Dreadlord Detheroc, had discovered the human presence on the island and specifically navigated through the swaths of hidden Agents to find none other than Mathias Shaw himself, Leader of SI:7, and assumed a pristine likeness of the Master Assassin. It was unclear if SI:7 Agent Amber Keranan, who was paired with the Spymaster, died during this confrontation with the dreadlord, or if she died later. Her body eventually was found in Dalaran. The Dreadlord assumed command of SI:7 and gave the all clear for the forces of the Alliance- followed by the Horde- to invade the island in joint force. This atrocity and instruction gave way to the deaths of King Varian Wrynn, Vol'jin, Warchief of the Horde, and countless others. After lengthy investigation and eventual rescue of Mathias Shaw from a Burning Legion prison, SI:7 skeptics were able to infiltrate Stormwind and put an end to the Dreadlord that had assumed the form of the SI:7 Spymaster. Mathias Shaw was later rescued from the Broken Isles. The Gathering The Slaughter of Arathi, The Gathering, and other names had high SI:7 involvement throughout, even though most of it had been discrete. Twenty-three Forsaken had, at the request of King Anduin and the agreement of the Horde Warchief Sylvanas, sent the names of living individuals they wished to meet again that were currently living in Stormwind or Alliance territories. SI:7 was tasked with investigating each one of the living individuals named, to ensure that none of them had secret loyalties to the Horde or Forsaken. During the weeks of investigation and rounding up of living family or friends, other SI:7 Agents were tasked with continued surveillance of the Undercity, but more specifically the twenty-three Forsaken of what came to be known as the Desolate Council. During the actual engagement, SI:7 was tasked with defense of the King in the outbreak of a battle, as well as expeditious evacuation of civilians. Instead, Lady Sylvanas opened fire on her own Forsaken people but harmed no member of the Alliance. During a moment of tension where the Warchief had full capability to shoot an arrow at King Anduin, it was noted that SI:7 believed that they could have prevented it by sacrifice of their own agents. There was also the noted presence of Deathstalkers, but there were no known engagements. War of Thorns Much of this recent event has yet to be completely declassified, but it is known that SI:7 was the key contributor to the timely Alliance response to Darkshore. Albeit, it was a bit to save Astrannar from slaughter, but SI:7 has continuously investigated the atrocities there and has been persistent in removing of the bodies. Throughout the conflict and the eventual loss of Darkshore and Darnassus alike, SI:7 Field Agents lead multiple attacks on supply lines, Azerite holdings, and acquired valuable intelligence with the assistance of other groups and individuals in the area. SI:7 is rumored to be hard at work removing the deceased from the war torn and heavily guarded Darkshore area, while also maintaining strong reconnaissance there. Kul Tiras and Zandalaar This is an ongoing conflict. Information still classified. = Miscellaneous = ---- The Black Book Every Agent, either recruit or senior, know the risk they take when swearing service to the Alliance in the intelligence field. Upon an untimely death of any agent, in foreign territory or domestic, their likeness will be added to what is only known as The Black Book. Listed is the date of an Agent’s death followed by, when possible, their name. Many names are not mentioned, only shown as Unidentified, and some may even be falsified. Names that are listed in the Memorial Wall in the Stormwind Park more than likely contain the names of SI:7 Agent’s aliases, rather than their birth name. An SI:7 Agent’s beneficiaries and family are notified of the casualty as soon as time permits, usually by an Alliance Army Officer, official, or SI:7 Agent disguised as one of the two. The Officer usually accompanied by a priest for the families. Detailed information such as; the mission, their location, their sacrifice, the body or and most certainly that they were SI:7 are not disclosed. The Black Book is usually open for public viewing in Stormwind if sponsored by a public official or an Agent of SI:7 located on the premises. Notable Deceased Operatives * ‘Fredo’ – Date Unknown – Spy on the Blightcaller * ‘Rutger’ – Date Unknown – Spy on the Blightcaller * ‘Turyen’ – Date Unknown – Spy on the Blightcaller * Amber Kearnen - Date Unknown - Spy on the Broken Shore * Commander Arrington - Date Unknown - Leader on the Lost Isles * ‘Pazerp’ - Date Unknown - Scout * Jeanine Amrell - Date Unknown - Spy in Draenor 47 Category:Organizations Category:Stormwind Organizations Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:SI:7 Category:Alliance Organizations Category:Rogues Category:Espionage Category:Espionage Organizations